whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lore of the Clans
|price = Print: $59.99/$39.99 PDF: $19.99 }} Lore of the Clans is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition. It is a single volume revisiting all thirteen clans of the World of Darkness. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :My sire always told me, "There's no instruction manual for being dead, strákur." I believed her, because she was older and smarter than me, and we value knowledge if nothing else. Many sires spill a lot of poison into the ears of their childer, telling them the One True Way to be a vampire. Some vampires don’t even bother, kicking their errant progeny to the streets and letting them figure it out for themselves. A few smother their instruction in religious imperatives, philosophical tenets, or mystical confluences. But not one of them has a pamphlet with clear, easy instructions once you’ve become Damned. :Of course they lie. All vampires lie. But the best lies are those that are told between two truths, yes? Here are thirteen such truths, childe. They may line up with other things you know, or they might not. Sometimes the narrators present tantalizing rumors and conspiracies, while others digress into areas not often considered by many. Some of what they say have no facts to back them up, but not everything is a lie, either. :Let us find instruction from amidst the lies, together. :Lore of the Clans'' is a single volume revisiting all thirteen Clans for Vampire: The Masquerade 20th Anniversary Edition, providing story hooks, character concepts, history, and Clan-specific rules.'' :Lore of the Clans'' includes:'' :*''The history, lore, and nightly practices of all thirteen Clans, told from the perspective of the Kindred themselves.'' :*''New combo disciplines, powers, Merits, Flaws, and other rules specific to each Clan.'' :*''Revising and updating more classic Vampire: The Masquerade material to V20.'' Chapters Piecing Together Lies The introductory fiction, where neonate Drusilla meets veteran researcher Beckett and both discuss the difficulties of gathering verified information about the history of the Kindred. Introduction Clan Chapters Each chapter addresses one of the thirteen clans of the modern nights from the perspective of a vampire in it, and each chapter starts with some history of the clan, followed by information about how the clan interacts and works now. At the end is a wide variety of combination powers, Merits, Flaws, and other mechanical bits for players and Storytellers. Assamites The Assamites, silent assassins shackled with a number of curses, are divided by an age-old conflict between three casts. Brujah The Brujah, once philosopher-kings of an ancient civilization, struggle between rejecting and embracing their eternal anger. Followers of Set The Followers of Set venerate a chthonic God in a variety of guises, as they work to bring others into their decadent religion. Gangrel The Gangrel are bestial and untamed, lurking in the untamed fringes of Kindred society as they struggle against Kindred and beasts alike. Giovanni The Giovanni are an insular collection of necromantic families who stole immortality to control both this world and the realm of the dead. Lasombra The Lasombra are proud nobles and leaders and rivals to the Ventrue who are willing to do anything to be on top. Anything. Malkavians The Malkavians are a clan fractured and unified by madness, using their unique perception and gifts of prophecy to guide and educate the "unenlightened". Nosferatu The Nosferatu are hideously deformed information brokers that lurk in the shadows, to avoid both their fellow Kindred and an ancient enemy. Ravnos The Ravnos are nomads and tricksters that travel all over the world to combat demons and spread the word of their fragmented beliefs. Toreador The Toreador are artists and sensualists that laud their connection to humanity while seeking adoration and physical beauty. Tremere The Tremere are masters of blood sorcery, a secret society that is both ally and villain to many of the clans in the modern nights. Tzimisce The Tzimisce are eldritch Old World lords that master flesh and bone to transmute themselves (and others) to a higher philosophical plane. Ventrue The Ventrue observe the ancient traditions and status quo of Kindred society, while working against those that would disrupt it. Appendix I: The Caitiff Details about Caitiff, clanless vampires. Appendix II: The Antitribu A list of the antitribu within the Sabbat. Appendix III: Kindred of Note An exemplary Kindred from every major Clan. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters (...) Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2015 releases